Pizzak'Rapp
"I am Piece of Crap. Welcome to... Hell." - Pizzak'Rapp to Dave Lister (Backwards) Pizzak'Rapp was the fastest of the Agonoids, and the only one to survive Djuhn'Keep's massacre in the "Death Wheel" on Red Dwarf. Pizzak is thrown into space where he tries to kill Dave Lister, but Ace Rimmer sacrifices himself to send Pizzak back into space. History Pizzak'Rapp joined the group of Agonoids who survived the war for which they were created by humans. When humans decided to destroy their "inventions", Agonoids simply fled and promised revenge. Three million years later, the Agonoids find the abandoned ''Red Dwarf'' and discover there is only one human alive in space, Dave Lister, who is currently in a backwards universe. They transform one part of the ship into the Death Wheel that would trap the crew, and the chosen Agonoid would be allowed to torture them to death. Pizzak, just like every Agonoid abroad, hopes to be The One. He and other Agonoids are just in the center, looking at all torture devices, when the most intelligent of them, Djuhn'Keep, turns on traps in the Death Wheel to make sure he would be The One. The panic starts and Pizzak, led by natural desire to survive, grabs a laser spear and kills several Agonoid in order to leave the center as fast as possible. He successfully gets into the landing bay when Djuhn'Keep opens its gates, releasing all survived Agonoids into the space. However, Pizzak manages to fasten by the cable to the coming Starbug, much to Djuhn'Keep's anger. He then notices Kryten's legs sticking up the craft. Pizzak hears people inside and understands what happened on Starbug: something has made a hole in their hull, so they put Kryten in and weld him and now the human is about to go to help Kryten out. Pizzak can't believe his luck. He simply throws Kryten out and puts himself into the hole instead, waiting for the human. When Lister finally shows up, he is pretty surprised to see Pizzak in the hole. The happy Agonoid knocks him out and takes him to Starbug. He is already planning how to torture Lister and his friends, as well as Djuhn'Keep for his betrayal. Suddenly, the gate is opened and Pizzak is attacked by Ace Rimmer. Thanks to the moment of surprise, Ace manages to set Lister free and beats Pizzak up. Unfortunately, Pizzak notices Ace's jet pack, grabs his opponent's feet and tries to take the pack for himself. There is only one choice; Ace flies with Pizzak as far away from Starbug as possible, and then unzips the jet pack, sending it into deep space. Angry, Pizzak can't catch it now, so he makes a hole in Ace's helmet at least, killing him. (Backwards) Trivia * Many agonoids were given mocking names by their human masters. Pizzak's name is a pun on "piece of crap". Pizzak actually refers to himself as such, saying "I am Piece of Crap, Welcome to Hell" when he first bumps into and introduces himself to Dave Lister, during Lister's space walk from Starbug. Category:Simulants Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Novels Category:Agonoids